


Holiday Spirit

by ecoeurant



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Stockings, ill see myself out, theyre so pure im crying, tis the season ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecoeurant/pseuds/ecoeurant
Summary: Porter surprising Hugo with a... Christmas outfit (aka pure domestic fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fic so uhhhh... enjoy i guess? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> shoutout to k for making this legible and caz for being a great person, love yall
> 
> hit me up on tumblr at ironyandangst, even though i never post

Crisp, cool air fills the streets of France as snow drifts down from the night sky.

Porter and Hugo are shielded from the frosty weather in the small living room of Hugo’s parent’s house, drinking the cups of hot chocolate that Mrs Leclercq had made for them. They sit side by side on the a large couch, leaning against each other whilst wrapped in a thick layer of blankets to preserve the feeling of intimacy. 

Across from them, the TV is playing an old Christmas film dubbed in French. The characters’ dialogue from the movie fills up the silence of the house, and a sense of comfort and lethargy envelopes the room.

Hugo had been enthralled to hear that Porter was able to spend Christmas with him and his family in France. He had suggested the idea to him a few weeks prior to the holiday, but never expected Porter to actually agree. He had thought that he wished to stay with his own family for the holidays, which was fine, as the Robinsons were always a very close household that enjoyed spending Christmas together. Therefore, Hugo was astonished that Porter had made the decision to visit and stay with him this year.

They both had been extremely preoccupied with their own busy schedules recently, and were not able to find the time to spend with each other. Thankfully, they both had taken the last two weeks of December off, reserving it for family and friends. Their careers rarely allowed for such occasions, as touring and other projects take up most of their agendas.

In addition, they had made a resolve to be with each other more often this winter, but it was difficult to look for moments when their shows didn't collide. However, with the long break, they could devote more time to each other.

The distant noise of a faucet being turned on could be heard by the two lovers. Hugo recognizes it to be his parents in the washroom, getting prepared to sleep after a long day of gift unwrapping and preparing the Christmas dinner, and blocks it out of his mind.

“We should probably go to bed,” Porter mumbled.

“Yea, you’re right. Let’s get up.” Hugo replies while lazily stretching his arms over his head.

The two untangle themselves from the bundle of blankets to rise from the couch, setting their half-empty mugs of hot chocolate on the tiny, wooden coffee table situated against the arm of the couch. Hugo reaches for the remote and shuts off the tv. They trudge through the living room and head towards the bedroom, leaving behind a mess of blankets on the couch.

When the pair arrives in Hugo’s room, Hugo immediately plops down onto the edge of his bed, back slumped, and turns on his bedside lamp. A warm glow fills the room.

Porter makes a beeline for his suitcase, which was mindlessly tossed near the closet from when he first arrived, and grabs out a plastic bag. He smiles mischievously as he turns to look at Hugo, clutching the contents of the bag close to his chest.

A drowsy Hugo returns Porter’s expression with one of confusion. What could possibly be inside the bag? They had opened all of their presents this morning, but maybe it is something special that Porter wanted to save for now, when they were alone? He is too tired to speculate Porter’s intentions, and allows himself to sink further into his mattress.

“What are you holding?” he asks.

“I have… a surprise for you.” Porter announces in a sultry voice, eyes shifting from Hugo’s face to the bag and back.

This caught Hugo’s attention, and he perked up slightly, wondering what Porter could be up to. Even after the many years of knowing him, Porter never fails to confound him.

“What’s the surprise?” questions Hugo, cocking his head slightly to the right. His brows slightly furrow.

Porter’s smile only gets wider with Hugo’s reaction, exposing his pearly, white teeth and letting the corners of his eyes crinkle. He turns his body towards the door and starts walking out into the hallway.

“You’ll see. I think you might enjoy it.” Porter enthusiastically voices over his shoulder. He disappears from Hugo’s sight when he turns the corner, towards the direction of the washroom.

Hugo stares at the agape door, opening into the dark hallway, with a feeling of anticipation bubbling up within him. The emotion washes away some of his fatigue, replacing it with curiosity. What could Porter possibly be up to? Hugo’s imagination runs wild about all the potential mischief that Porter might pull off, and smiles to himself at the thought.

He is snapped out of his reverie when the sounds of footsteps and his door creaking open reach his ears. His eyes focus to Porter leaning casually on the doorframe, smirking.

“Surprise”

Porter was in white stockings. Hugo blinks his eyes rapidly just to double check if the image that he is seeing in front of him is real.

There he is, standing by the door, in white over-the-knee stockings and an oversized Christmas sweater that fell down to his thighs. The sweater was a dark, forest green, peppered with red reindeers and snowflakes. The baggy fabric looks like it has consumed Porter’s petite frame, sagging down his shoulders and exposing his pronounced collarbones. The glowing light of the lamp accentuates his features.

And the stockings.

Hugo is stunned by how perfectly they mold onto Porter’s legs. They highlight the curves of his legs, from his slim ankles to his defined thighs. The stretchy nylon makes his creamy, pale legs seem impossibly soft and smooth. Hugo is unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Oh mon dieu.” exasperates Hugo, in-between short, sharp breaths. “T’es tellement beau, mon chou.”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’m assuming that you like it?” giggles Porter. He beams a seductive smile at Hugo, pushes off the doorframe he was leaning on, and slowly makes his way to his boyfriend.

“Like it? I… fucking love it.” Hugo murmurs, and his expression is one of awe and admiration. He could not help but to think about how much he loves Porter in this intimate moment, and how fortunate he is to have this gorgeous man for himself. He reaches his arms out to welcome the incoming body.

Porter stops right in front of Hugo, bumping his nylon-covered knee to Hugo’s bare one. Hugo places his outstretched hands on Porter’s thighs, caressing the soft skin with his calloused fingers.

Porter tilts his head forward, holding intense eye contact with Hugo, and places his arms loosely around the neck of the silent, dazed man. He still has the most mischievous smile plastered on his face.

The movement of his arms causes the sweater to rise up, just slightly, but enough to show that he was wearing a pair of red panties. They were quite simple in design, a classic, bikini cut with a little black bow in the front, but it fit him perfectly. It was a last minute decision made by Porter, so he could complete the look.

Hugo breaks eye contact to stare at the underwear. He has never felt more aroused in his life, and tries to capture the image in his mind to keep forever.

“You’re, fucking amazing. You know that right?” says Hugo in bewilderment. He never stops looking at Porter’s panties.

Porter’s smirk breaks out into an enormous grin as he moves to place his knees on either side of Hugo’s, successfully straddling his lap. He retracts his arms from Hugo’s neck to slither his hands down Hugo’s t-shirt covered chest, only to pause his them at the top of Hugo’s thighs. 

“The thought might have crossed my mind.” Porter admits with overwhelming cockiness. He leans his head forward, just until he bumps his warm forehead against Hugo’s, resting it there allowing them to share their breaths.

Hugo seizes the moment to inch his face closer to Porter’s and press their lips together in a soft kiss. Their eyes flutter shut.

Porter’s lips are incredibly plush. They feel like soft, warm pillows of flesh and taste slightly saccharine from the hot chocolate they were drinking before. Hugo could kiss them for eternity, yet yearn for more.

The kisses transform into a heated make out session, with tangled tongues and colliding teeth. Saliva that has escaped their mouths coats the men’s lips, emphasizing the messiness and eagerness of the exchange.

Hugo’s hands shift from Porter’s thighs to underneath the sweater, roaming the sides of Porter’s torso. The contrast between the rough fabric of the piece of clothing and the smoothness of skin plays with Hugo’s senses. He caresses the flushed skin delicately and traces the outlines of each rib. The action tickles Porter and causes him to smile and giggle into Hugo’s lips.

The reaction does not compel Hugo to stop, it only edges him to continue with the exploration of Porter's body. His hands slip out of the sweater and run down Porter’s thighs, but stop at the top of the stockings. He tucks his thumbs into the silky fabric, dragging them down slightly.

Porter pulls away from the kiss, but stays close to Hugo and bumps their noses together. They're both deprived of air and breathing heavily, huffing small gasps into the little distance between their mouths. Porter lazily opens his eyes to look at Hugo’s face, his eyes going faintly cross eyed.

“Merry Christmas, I love you.”


End file.
